The Darker Side of Light
by x.none.availible.x
Summary: Well its just a Story I made in My free Time. Its about a girl who finds a young girl crying and decides to help her. But soon she'll be the one in need of help!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sora stared out into the pouring rain. It made puddles big and small on the ground below her.It seemed so far away but she knew it was only a few meters or so.As the night grew darker she still sat motionless beside her bedroom window, amongst the pillows and blankets next to her lay a picture. The picture was blurred with all the tears she had cryed so many years ago, but she remembered the picture clearly in her head. It was of the day her mother disapeared. It was all she had left.It was her birthday. She still wore the same necklace around her neck and the same black ribons in her hair everyday hoping that her mother would come back, but she never did. She sat like that until she was so tired that she could bearly keep her eyes open."I'll just rest my eyes..."she said, as she slipped into bed.

Sora woke angry with herself for falling asleep but soon got over it when she realised it was the first day of school.Sora jumped out of bed and ran over to her closet whilst tripping over some books and falling flat on her face.When she finally made it to her closet she searched for her school uniform. After fifteen minutes of searching she finally found it, a turquoise skirt that ended just above her knees and a plain white T-shirt with a turquoise wave just below her left shoulder.She undressed and put her dirty pj's into the wash and ran downstairs to make breakfast.

She put the bread in the toaster and took out some jam and then ran to the mirror and tied her hair in two pony tails, carefully tying a black ribbon onto both.She heard the toast pop up and ran back to the kitchen to spread the jam on.As she ran into the kitchen she realised that the toast was burned." Shoot! I don't have time to make any more!".She could already hear the bus coming around the corner."I'll have an apple then..."she muttered disapointedly.The bus had just arrived outside her house as she came through the door.

She could already see Tessa waving excitedly from the back of the bus.Sora waved back smiling as she walked to the bus.As she walked down the isle to sit next to Tessa she felt her spirit lifted as she saw Tie sitting in the seat in front of Tessa.Smirking she went to sit next to Tessa."Hey Sora! How were your hollidays?Mine were great, I went to the movies and then to lunch and dinner. It was so much fun!"asked Tessa a little to quickly." Mine were great too. I did all soughts of things!"answered Sora a little louder than she'd ment." Well...name some!"said Tessa immpatiantly."Well...errr...I...I know! I cleaned my room spottless just the other day..." Sora stammered.Tessa just stared at her unbelievingly." I can't believe you did nothing this hollidays...Again!" sighed Tessa.Sora ignored that comment and shrugged it off.Tessa sighed again."You know you realy need to get a life..."muttered Tessa.They both laughed for about a minute then went back to being silent. Before they knew it Sora and Tessa were at school.

Sora went to a private school that had two main buildings, one for maths, english and sose and the other for art, home ec, computer and woodwork.Beside the second building was a big oval where they did sport. She felt a hint of disapointment when she saw the oval." So i guess where still doing sport..."sighed Sora.At one end of the oval was a vollyball feild which they used for the school team.

Sora and Tessa walked side by side to the back of the first building to see which homerooms they were in."I hope where in the same classes this year!"said Tessa hopefully." Yea last year wasn't as good because we were in different classes."Sora answered with just as much hope.

As they rounded the corner Sora felt the blood rush to her head as she saw Tie looking at the posteres as well.Feeling her stare he turned his crimson gaze to Sora and waved casually and then yelled." You're in homeroom 2C the same as me Sora." He said whilest smiling his perfect smile."Heheh...Thanks Tie..." Sora answers shyly, her face going as red as a tomato while falling into a daze after speaking to him." Oh and Tessa you're in that class too."He added after giving a worried glance at Sora."Thanks Tie...and don't worry about Sora she's just a little sleepy..."Adding that last comment as convinceingly as possible." Yea she dous' look a little tired, make sure that she doun't overwork herself like she did last year at the school carnival!" He teased." Don't worry I'll look after her!" Tessa said almost mockingly.About to say something else Tie thought otherwise." Better hurry and get to class before the bell goes! Would't want to be late on your first day now would you?" Said Tie evan more so that Tessa." Why of course not but you'd better come other you'll be just as late as us." Tessa smirked." Of course..." Was all Tie said in reply.

They all walked together to class 2C and found their seats.It wasn't until they had reached homeroom that Sora came out of her daze.

"Good morning students my name is Mr Surata and I'am your homeroom teacher as you all should already know. Now I want this class to be at harmony so that means that everyone has to know who everyone else is.I want you to stand up and introduce yourselves to the class starting with your name, age and favourate things.I'll go first to demonstrate."said Mr Surata while clearing his throat."My name is David Surata, I'am 27 years old, my favourate food is sushi,my favourate animal is a dolfin and my favourate colour is green."He said it all without taking one breath at all."Now its your turn!" he said while pointing to a boy with dark brown hair and freckles on his face."Me?" answered the boy in a feble voice."Yes now stand up and face the class, don't be shy their not going to bite you."Mr Surata said immpatiantly.The boy stood and turned to look at the class.

Sora wasn't listening at all when her name was called, Tessa had to nudge her before she evan looked at the teacher."Oh...sorry I was in a daze...My name is Sora Yuranara, I'am 13 years old, my favourate food is chocolate, my favourate animals are cats and wolves and my favourate colours are baby blue, siler and lime green."She took a deep breath and sat down again."Very nicly said Mrs Yuranara...And now the girl next to you."commented Mr Surata.Tessa stood and introduced herself."My name is Tessa Hinachi, I'am 13 years old, my favourate food is soup,my favourate animals are dogs and my favourate colours are gold, black and red."She sat again smiling.Sora had already begun dreaming again.

She slipped out of her fanticies again when it was Ties turn.He stood and looked around."My name is Tie Kanari, I'am 14 years old, my favourate food is pizza, my favourate animals are tigers and my favourate colours are orange, blue and silver."He sat with saying anything else.

Introductions went for about another ten minutes then it was time for maths."O.K students we'll finish introductions tomorow!"Yelled Mr Surata cheerfully as they all departed the classroom.

The rest of the day until lunch went by rather quickly.Tessa and Sora went to the place that they had sat every other lunch the year before and were shocked to find other young girls sitting there.They all turned to look at the two girls that had interupted their convosation."Yes? Is there something you want?" asked the oldest looking girl in a mocking voice."No its just that your sitting in _our_ spot..."answered Sora immpatiantly."I don't see your name on it.Your not the only ones that can sit here you know."she mocked.

Sora was about to explode with rage but Tessa interupted before she did anything rash." What my friend is trying to say is that we'd like to join you here if thats ok?"Tessa asked sweetly, but Sora could see the immpatiants in her eyes."No."answered the girl bluntly."You've already anoyed us enough.Now go away or I'll tell one of the teachers."

"O.K thank you for your time..."Tessa's eyes were smoldering with rage as they turned to sit somewhere else.

"Those little brats...We'll show them tomorow by getting there first..."Tessa muttered to herself.They found a nice shady place under a tree on the oval.It was surprisingly comfortable.They had a nice view of the vollyball field and the oval where some of the boys were playing football." You no what, to show them how unbothered we are of them sitting there we are going to sit here for the rest of the year!I mean, its not half bad, come to think I like it alot better than that place!"said Tessa unconvincingly.They both giggled and began eating lunch.

The bell rang and it was time to go home.Tessa had been in sose while Sora was in english."Sora dear, please come here."called Sora's english teacher."What is it Mrs Takewa?"asked Sora immpatiantly."Come and look at your scores please.They are terrible. On this you only got 3/20 answers right.You must realy start to think about your work otherwise you are going to fail."said her english teacher disapointed."Yes,yes i will but i realy need to go now or I'll miss the bus!"answered Sora worried."Well you going to miss the bus for the next week because I'm putting you on cleaning duty.You must understand that this is one the most immportant subject your going to need in your life.Think of it as a punishment.I just hope this year you'll do a little better."

Sora growned" But its all cloudy outside and it might rain!"

"Then consider that part of your punishment as well!"

Sora knew that her english teacher didn't like her, and it was all because of a prank in year 5 that she didn't evan do.Someone had put a tack on her chair and she automatically accused Sora because she had recently bought a new packet of tacks."That womans had it in for ever since fith grade..."muttered Sora as she started to clean the white bourd with some paper towel and anticeptic.

It had taken her about an hour to finish the whole classroom herself.Sora gathered her things and started the long walk home.Like she had predicted about half way home it started to rain.As she was walking through the rain she could hear footsteps behind her.She didn't turn to look who it was unil the footsteps were only just behind her.She turned to find two crimson eyes staring at her.The blood rushed to head for the second time that day when she realised who it was."He...Hey Tie...What are you doing here?"Sora studdered."Well i was on my way home from a friends house and it seemed that you needed an umbrella"he smirked."Yea I guess I do..."stammered Sora embaressed."Well your already soaked through and i couldn't just leave you out here to catch nemonia or it would be my fault that you die in a hospital.And I'd rather no have to explain that to you parents."He said still smirking."Don't worry, you won't have to explain anything to my _parants_...only my sister."She hadn't noticed but they had already begun walking again."Realy? Why not where are you parants?"he asked worried."My father left us when I was young and my mother disapeared three years ago." Sora sighed."Sorry, I had know idea..."he sounded ashamed to make her talk about it."Its ok...I got over it a few years ago so it dousn't realy bother me to talk about it anymore.And I still have violet my sister.She pays the bills and keeps food in he cupbourd..."she smiled at him halfheartedly."Well I guess thats not realy any of my buisness is it?But all the same, if you have any trouble you know where to find me..."he said blushing.Sora's heart almost skipped a beat when she saw that."No acually i don't..."she answered blankly."Realy, your less observent than I thought...I live next door! And by the way, you have a very pretty voice in the shower."He laughed out loud.Sora blushed a crimson red when she heard that."Now look what I've done...I've made you blush!" Tie bit his lip to hold back another laugh."Stop making me blush..."sighed Sora."Then stop blushing!" Tie chuckled.Sora ignored him and kept walking, she hadn't realised how close to home they were."I forgot to ask what your doing out in the rain."said Tie in a way she couldn't help answering."I was kept back in english...that teacher realy hates me..."Sora answered without thinking.He looked at her."Why?"

"Because of a prank that i didn't do..."she answered bluntly.

"Well thats pretty harsh" he agreed.

Sora just shrugged.

"What prank?"he asked interesed.

Sora told him the prank for the rest of the way home.

When they got to Sora's door Tie said goodbye and went to his house next door.

When she got back into the house she hung her school clothes out to dry and went into the lounge room to watch T.V.There wasn't much on besides some cartoons and new so she decided to watch the cartoons but soon got bord and went upstairs to clean her room.

Lola got home at around six O'clock and made hamburgers for dinner.

"Hey Sora get down here and have some dinner!" she yelled in a playful tone.

"Coming I'm just putting some P.J's on!"

"O.K hurry up!"she yelled in the same tone.

The hamburger's weren't very nice because they from a cheap take-away shop but it wasn't so bad.

"I'm going to bed ok goodnight!"yelled Sora sleepily.

"O.K goodnight!" yelled Lola distracted by the T.V.

Sora sighed and went upstairs to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Come..."

"Where am I?"asked Sora sleepily.

"Come..."she heard.

"Who are you?"she asked

"Come..."

"Come where?Who are you?"she asked again.

"Come!"said the voice more ergently.

Then it was silent.Nothing but blackness.She turned.There was a door filled with light, but it was closeing.She felt tears stream down her face as the door closed.She kept running but somehow she knew that it was a blackness that could not be outrun, but she kept running.She heard the voice again, this time alot fainter.

"Come..." and then laughter, like the voice was taunting her.

Sora's eyes flickered open and the first thing that she saw was violets worried face.

"Are you ok?!"said Lola in an ancious voice.

"Yea...I'm fine...I think...Just a bad dream..."Answered Sora still half asleep.

"You were crying out in your sleep..."Lola added less worried now that she knew that nothing was wrong.

"What time is it?!" asked Sora suddenly remembering that she had school today.

"Don't worry it's only seven.You have plenty of time."Her face said that she wasn't worried but her eyes said otherwise.

"Why are you so worried? It was only a dream..."Sora asked anciously.

"Oh...I'm not worried...I just got a little bit scared seeing you like that..."

She knew there was more to it than that but decided not to push it any further...for now.

In homeroom they finished all the introductions and then had a spelling test until maths.

"Make sure you study for tomorow's biolergy test!" Called Mr Surata.

There was just a bunch of murmers as answer but that seemed to satisfy him enough to let them all go to their next class

"Wow that test was harsh..."said Tessa as they walked to Math.

"Yea I guess it was pretty hard..."Sora was still in a daze, thinking about that strange dream.

"Whats wrong with you,you've been acting strange ever since we got on the bus...is something the matter?"Tessa sounded worried.

"No..."she lied."I'm just not looking forward to cleaning up the english room again after school...and I heard it was going to rain after school again..."

They had another test in math to deturmine whether they were in the higher or lower class of math.

At lunch when Tessa asked how Sora did she was shocked to hear that she actually found one maths test easy.

"This calls for a celibration!" she joked.Sora giggled sarcastically.

"Very funny Tess'!" said slightly angry at her for thinking she wasn't smart.

"Oh by the way I forgot to tell you that I'm not coming to school for a few weeks because me and my family are going away on a holliday to france! Its going to be so much fun! Oh and don't worry I'll bring you back a souvanier!"

Sora was speachless.

"But your not leaving me here right?Your taking me with you aren't you?!Good..."said Sora so fast that Tessa could only just hear her.

"Now you know I can't do that!"she joked.

"Fine..."She said immpatiantly."But you better remember to bring me back something good or I'll have to go over there and get it myself...When are you leaving?!

Tessa looked at her as if she had been dreading that question."Tomorow..."

"Your kidding, right?"Sora stared at her with disbelief."Oh well, the sooner I get my souvanier the better!" she giggled.

To Sora's disapointment the day went to quickly and in no time at all she was back in the english room rubbing the whitebourd clean and picking up rubbish that bored kids had thrown in a pittiful attempt the entertain themselves.

Mrs Takewa had already left the room ten minutes before after giveing Sora another long lecture on her grades.

"Maybe I should make an evan bigger mess and leave it for her to clean up..." Sora muttered to herself." It would be a hell of alot easier not having to walk home in the rain...It'll probably only start raining halfway home..."

She kept muttering to herself like that until she had finished the room." I'd better get extra credits for this..." evan though she knew she wouldn't.

After gathering all her things and shoving them all into her bag she began the long walk home in the rain.She was only half way home when she heard the faint sobbing of a young child.She realy couldn't be bothered doing anything but she decided it best to follow the sobbing sounds and she what was wrong with her.She followed them to a nearby park."Wow I'm surprised that I could hear her from that far away..."she thought aloud.It wasn't a very big park Just a slide with grifiti all over it and some swings that looked as if they would break at any moment.She stopped at the swings and listened carfully, the sobbing sound was coming from inside the slide.The rain had let down and was now just a light drizzle but it was still cold.Sora walked over to the slide and peered inside to see a young girl with emerald eyes and violet hair sitting, glaring at her.

"Why are you glaring at me?"Sora asked immpatiantly.

"You smell like old socks thats why!" she snapped.

"Well I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that and ask whats the matter anyway." Sora snapped back.

"Thats none of your buisness unless you willing to get it for me."she sounded anoyed, like Sora had distracted her or something.

"What do you want me to get?" asked Sora.

"None of your buisness."she snapped

"Well I can't get it for you if I don't know what it is that you want me to get..."

The young girl sat and thought for a moment."You raise a good point and therefore I will tell you what it is that i want, and if you get it you can ask me any question and I will answer it."she seemed happy with herself."But i can't garrentee that you will be able to get it."she added with a smirk.

"Fine...what is it that you want me to get?" Sora sighed.

"His name is Crip and he is a dreamon.Now go and find him for me."she answered with a sly grin.

"A what?You can't be serious.What the hell is dreamon I've never evan heard of them!"said Sora irritated.

"Told you you couldn't help me." The girl sounded a little disapointed.

"Fine, tell me what a dreamon thingy is..." Sora sighed.

Her face lit up as soon as the words left Sora's mouth.

"Realy?"she asked exitedly.

"mmm" Sora mummbled.

"Ok. His name is Crip, and he's a dreamon.Dreamons are...ummm...well...In your world they are often taken for cats but they are realy very different. They look alot like an average stray cat, but have larger fangs and come with a variety of different coloured eyes. They can also unfold wings on their backs that are hidden under fur.They are also much bigger and stronger than an average stray cat.They can lift over 5 times their own body weight.Crip, is black with silver eyes and his wings are about two metres in length."She said all fo this without evan looking at Sora.

"Now go find him for me, and im being generous. If you can find him you may ask three and only three questions about me."

"Ok..."Sora was trying to stay sain after all the things she had just heard.

_This should be fun, I'll play along and see if I can get some questions out her anyway._ Sora thought to herself.For some reason she was intreaged with this younge girl and wanted, no, _needed_, to know more about her.

She turned to walk away when she heard the younge girl call after her.

"Dreamons love festivals."


End file.
